princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūji Ōmagari
He has a bold way of thinking. However, If you dare to tread upon his concrete morals within himself, you will see his indignation. Background Ohmagari Ryuuji is is first shown as the 6th All-Japan Junior Representative and a member of the 1st Stringers. Appearance Ohmagari is a tall and slim young man with long shoulder length brown hair. Like Kaido Kaoru, Ohmagari wears a bandana. Personality Ohmagari has a similar arrogance towards the middle schoolers like the rest of the High Schoolers and also towards any player that isn't a member of the 1st Stringers. As upon seeing Sanada Genichiro and Echizen Ryoma, he asks the Head U-17 Camp Coach whether or not they were "Running a Day Care". History U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution Ohmagari is introduced as the No.6 of the All-Japan Juniors. He is first seen arriving at the U-17 camp along with the rest of the 1st Stringers (excluding Tanegashima Shuuji who stayed behind at the camp due to his hate of airplanes travel). Along with the other members of the Top-10, he makes his way to the main courts to meet the rest of the camp (in preparation for the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge). As they are waiting for No. 11-20 of the 1st Stringers to join them, he and No.1 Representative Hōō Byōdōin question Coach Saitō on why there are middle schoolers in the camp. Soon though, to their great surprise, the rest of the top 20 do not return, having been defeated by a number of Middle Schoolers (Seiichi Yukimura members of the Revolutionary Brigade). Only former No. 20 was defeated by a High Schooler, Kanata Irie. They are the ones who join them on the main courts. Byoudouin and the rest of the Top 10 agree with fellow Top 10 member Kimijima Ikuto on his plan to create a roster that will allow the Middle schoolers to challenge members of the Top 10 (whereas previously only 2nd string high schoolers were selected to challenge the Top 10). Genius 10 Challenge After four matches between the Middle Schoolers and the Top 10, Ohmagari and Tanegashima prepare for their match against Sanada Genichiro and Jin Akutsu. The match kicks off with an extremely fast and heated pace with Sanada bringing out his special attacks and Akutsu going on the attack however the High Schoolers stun them as Tanegashima effortlessly returns all of Sanada's moves and hits back Rai which startles Sanada and further showing Tanegashima's amazing skill. Tanegashima then shows his troublesome side by handing his racket over to Ohmagari Ryuuji and sits down whilst Ohmagari handles both Akutsu and Sanada at the same time with Tanegashima sitting casually on the ground no longer playing. However this doesn't last for too long as Sanada reveals he has perfected his Black Aura and forces Tanegashima to rejoin the match. Tanegashima then snatches his racket back from Ohmagari and nullifies Sanada's Black Aura shot all in one play. Prior to the U-17 World Cup Omagari along with the High School and Middle School First String went to the beach with the head coach. He tasks the tennis players to pick up girls. Those who failed had to try Mitsuya's Inui-Juice filled Rice Balls. Omagari managed to picked up two, therefore avoiding Mitsuya's Inui Juice. Group League He is pitted against Peter Ranbiell and Henri Nobel III in doubles 2 alongside Eishirō Kite. They eventually lose the match. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Nitōryū Ryuji plays an extremely advanced version of this technique. He has the ability to play with a racket in each hand which is supplied by his partner in doubles tennis. This allows him to confuse his opponents on the timing of his shots by quickly switching which racket he is gonna hit with. Given that he was able to dominate both Sanada and Akutsu and the trust Shuji gives him by giving up his racket, shows just how skilled when using this Double Racket Style. Chapter 105 of New Prince of Tennis is called "Nitoryu Omagari Ryuji". There are three techniques that are named in the Official Fanbook Volume 23.5 *Wild Tiger *Double Dragon Stroke Drop *Reverse Demon Style U-17 StatsNew Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 Speed - 5: From the net, the movements of Nitouryuu are completely those of a sword dance. The secret behind such elegant movements is in the martial arts based footwork. Power - 5: The power he puts on the ball is medium, but the arm strength with which he handles his racket is considerable. He is able to handle doing pull-ups at Coach Tsuge's instruction all day long. Stamina - 7: He boasts being the No. 1 in Stamina amongst all of the 1st String. Because he competes in various things like Triathlons. He is very boastful of the limits of his stamina can be pushed to. Mental - 3: Because he has such absolute confidence in himself, he tends to accept challenges and proposals from his opponents readily. As he really looks down on lower ranked opponents, his weakness is that he sometimes overestimates his own abilities. Technique - 6: Being able to manipulate 2 rackets at the same time is no easy task. Nitouryuu is his own personal surefire way to win. It's impossible for anyone to imitate it. Kurobe Memo: His drastic move called Nitouryuu requires precise racket manipulation and exquisite control. Combined with his tenacious stamina, it's quite the serviceable technique. He had come up with this style on his own while in the camp. His persistence and fighting spirit that he used to crawl up the rankings to the 1st string is quite admirable. Trivia Character Trivia *He likes spicy foods. *He is unexpectedly polite. If you don't return a book to it's proper place, he'll get mad and such because he's fussy about manners. He's the kind of guy who will always give up his seat to the elderly. Other Trivia *Ryuji is the first character in the series to use two-rackets at once. *He is also the first high schooler who can play with both hands. Personal Information *Hobbies: Reading (Including Manga) *Committee: Physical Education Committee *Favorite Color: Blue *Favorite Food: Tan Tan Men, Taiyaki **Tan Tan Men is the Japanese way of saying a Dan Dan Mian. Which is a Szechuan noodle dish that is covered with a sauce that comprises of sesame paste and chili oil. **Taiyaki is a type of sweet red bean stuffed pastry usually in the shape of a fish *Thing he wants most: Headband *Thing you're bad at: People who take something from somewhere and don't put it *back where it is supposed to go. *Specialty outside of tennis: Speed Reading Gallery Ryuji Ohmagari.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:U-17 Camp Category:1st Stringer Category:Ambidextrous Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:World Cup Participants Category:Group League Participants Category:October Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Right-Handed Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Scorpio